


Шрамы

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect





	Шрамы

СПЕКТР Совета, Герой Альянса, легендарный капитан «Нормандии» Шепард стояла в своей квартире на Цитадели перед большим зеркалом, почти уткнувшись носом в стекло, и внимательно разглядывала лицо. Пожалуй, последний раз она это делала с такой тщательностью в тринадцать лет, когда главным врагом её жизни были подростковые прыщи. Шепард вздохнула, и изображение затянулось матовой пеленой, заставив её сделать шаг назад. Она встряхнула головой, улыбнулась, взъерошила волосы... Ничего не помогало.

Из зеркала смотрел монстр. Шрамы рвали поверхность кожи, как трещины в спёкшейся лавовой корке, сквозь которые проступало зловещее свечение. Неоновым красным горели зрачки, стирая из взгляда любые эмоции, кроме холодной жестокости. Машина смерти, давно растерявшая всё, кроме цели.

Когда-то так и было. Шепард вспомнила, как, впервые обнаружив странные бескровные разрывы кожи на скулах, спустилась в медотсек, разбудив любопытство и тревогу доктора Чаквас. И как, получив от неё заключение, что это последствия незавершённости проекта «Лазарь» и влиять на их вид будет поведение капитана, мрачно решила, что шрамы — неплохое напоминание, кто она теперь — биоконструкт «Цербера», сшитый по клеткам лишь для того, чтобы победить Жнецов. Это даже давало если не силы, то опору — после разговора с Кайденом на Горизонте, после того, как Гаррус замкнулся в одержимости поисками Сидониса... Каждый раз, когда она возвращалась на «Нормандию», оставив за спиной очередную гору трупов, проходила через камеру дезинфекции, где с её брони смывалась чужая кровь, снимала в каюте шлем и смотрела в зеркало — она видела напоминание, кто она и зачем. Позже, в Ванкувере, собственная гладкая кожа казалась такой же ложью, как безмятежность мира, не желающего знать о Жнецах. Шепард даже почувствовала что-то похожее на удовлетворение, когда шрамы вернулись.

— Для красивой женщины, которая смотрится в зеркало, у тебя слишком мрачное выражение лица. Что-то не так?

Шепард всегда поражалась тому, как объективно крупный и увесистый Кайден ухитрялся ходить совершенно бесшумно. И тому, что её чутьё, всегда сообщавшее ей о присутствии или приближении кого бы то ни было, вопиюще его игнорировало. Кайден появился в зеркале за её плечом, обнял, притягивая к себе, но она развернулась в кольце его рук, ловя взглядом взгляд. Он смотрел с нежностью и лёгким беспокойством, словно не замечая уродующих лицо рваных ран. Но не мог же он не видеть, на что похожа его любимая женщина?

— Шрамы, — сказала Шепард. — Тебя они не смущают?

— Меня? Мне казалось, они важны для тебя, раз ты до сих пор их не удалила.

— Раньше они напоминали мне о том, кто я. Сложно питать иллюзии на свой счёт, когда при твоём появлении люди нервно вздрагивают. Хотя иногда это был удобный эффект, — она усмехнулась. 

— Что-то изменилось?

— Захотелось... Знаешь, это чертовски неуместно сейчас, но захотелось побыть просто красивой женщиной, которая нравится своему мужчине. Как будто нет войны. Как будто... 

— Как будто это имеет значение для меня. Шепард! Я люблю тебя. Ни тело, ни лицо, ни героя и ни монстра. Если тебе дороги твои шрамы — я готов поцеловать каждый. Если они тебе надоели — можем прямо сейчас вернуться на «Нормандию», и ты попросишь доктора Чаквас их убрать.

— О, — улыбнулась Шепард после нескольких секунд молчания, — не прямо сейчас, нет. Сначала вариант с поцелуями. И можешь не ограничиваться шрамами.

— Слушаюсь, мой капитан.


End file.
